1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise suppressing connector that enables automatic assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 13 is a perspective exploded view of a conventional noise suppressing connector 46 described in the Japanese Patent Preliminary Publication No. Showa 55-95281.
In the figure, denoted 47 is a connector housing of synthetic resin with openings 48 at both ends. A plurality of pin terminals 50 are erected in parallel to one another erected on a partition wall 49. Designated 51 is a metallic conductive plate which has an insertion opening 52 for the pin terminals 50 and also has a pair of earth terminals 53 projecting therefrom. Reference numeral 54 represents a platelike capacitor which consists of a dielectric plate 55 with cylindrical internal electrodes 56 arranged in parallel thereon. A shield case 57 has a bottom wall 58 which has an insertion opening 59 and notch portions 60 for the earth terminals 53.
An external electrode (not shown) of the capacitor 54 is soldered to the conductive plate 51, and the pin terminals 50 are inserted into the internal electrodes 56. The conductive plate 51 is installed in the connector housing 47 and then the inner electrodes 56 and the pin terminals 50 are soldered together. The shield case 57 is placed over the outer wall surface of the connector housing 47. The earth terminals 53 are soldered to the notch portions 60 of the shield case 57.
In the conventional construction shown above, however, the processes of soldering the dielectric plate 55 of the capacitor 54 to the conductive plate 51, inserting the pin terminals 50 into the inner electrodes 56 and soldering them, must all be carried out manually and the resulting productivity is very bad.
The inventor of this invention proposed a noise suppressing connector as shown in FIGS. 14 and 15 in the Japanese Utility Model Application No. Heisei 2-39037.
The noise suppressing connector 27 in FIG. 14 has its unnecessary portions 29a to 29c of a lead frame 28 cut off along the broken lines B, C. The lead frame 28 is formed with a plurality of input/output lead terminals 30, 31 on each side and with a strip of common earth terminal 32 at the center. A chip capacitor 35 consisting of input/output electrodes 36, 37 and an earth electrode 38 is mounted on the lead frame 28 so that the input/output electrodes 36, 37 connect to the base portions 33, 34 of the lead frame 28 and that the earth electrode 38 connects to the common earth terminal 32. These connections are enclosed with a resin mold 39 to form a capacitor connection terminal 40. The capacitor connection terminal 40 is installed in a synthetic resin housing 41, as shown in FIG. 15, and the housing 41 is in turn mounted inside the metallic shield case 42 with the ends 32a, 32b of the common earth terminal 32 soldered to the bracket walls 43, 44 at portions 45.
This construction permitted automated assembly, improving yields.